


Twins of Fate

by cherry_ghost



Category: Hellpark, South Park
Genre: ;), Hellpark - Freeform, M/M, also impaling, blood for the second chapter, gregory dies at the end, it's not as violent as estellas death though, oh and gunshot wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_ghost/pseuds/cherry_ghost
Summary: just two death fics for Gregory and Estella. based on the webcomic hellpark
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Kudos: 5





	1. gregory

It was a normal day for Gregory. His alarm went off at 6 AM sharp on the dot.Gregory was 17 as of today. He trotted downstairs to hear Estella, his sister. and their foster mom at each other's throats. He sighed and poured himself a cup of earl grey tea with two sugars. Gregory and Estella came from a home of a witch, that's what he called her, that tried to swap her body with Estella’s when they were just ten. Good thing for them, their mother was dead, died in a fire they set. That’s one reason that he was in a foster home. The other reason was that his sister was a notorious serial killer. She had killed upwards of 34 men and counting.    
“Gregory, are you listening to me you daft cunt?” Estella coughed and looked at him. She looked proper pissed.   
“Ah, yeah I was. I-” He went to say something but the wall clock chimed, showing that it was 6 AM already. Gregory sighed and put his tea down the sink. “Well look at that, we should get going. Oh wait, you’re suspended aren't you? Ha!”   
“I hope that you slip and fall into that canyon and break your neck.” Estella huffs as she pulled out that days paper.   
“Yeah yeah, love you too.” He kissed her on the head as he got his stuff. He went out to the car and his foster mom drove him to school. Gregory finished up some of his homework in the car. He put it away as the pulled up. He hopped out and went right to class, sitting next to Christophe, his boyfriend of two years.   
“Egh, it should be a fuckin crime to be up zis early.” Christophe whined and looked at the clock. 6:15 AM.   
“Oi, frog, I have the plans that you told me to draw up.” Gregory hands him an envelope. “It’s for the jewel heist.”   
“Ah, I see, well I also ‘ave a plan.” He hands him a balled up bit of paper. It was dirty but Gregory could read it. Class started and papers were handed out for the field trip. There were two spots for two names already filled in. Gregory was confused on why he was paired up with Stan and not Christophe.  “Um miss, I think that you mistook the frog for Stan on the one day that he showered.”   
“Gregory, you need to be friends with him and not be so hostile with him.” The teacher sighed and then told the class that they would be sitting with their partners on the bus. Gregory looked over at Christophe, seeing that he had Kyle. He was angry with this a bit but he could live with five hours of being next to Stan on the bus right? He’s been through worse! Well this was the worst of the worst. Stan smelt like beer and weed. Gregory wanted to curl up and die. Once at the caynon, Gregory got a sharp pain in his chest when he stepped off the bus. It was like he was shot.    
“FUCK! I n-need a nurse. Stan please g-go tell someo-one.” He held the spot where it hurt.   
“Yeah right, you just want out of this boring trip. Well so do I.” He pulled a banana out of his lunch bag and started eating and walking away. Gregory followed him.   
“You should be with Kyle anyways, I’m always with Christophe cause we work so well with each other.” He went on for a bit. Stan ignored him and tossed the peel back on to Gregory’s head. He growled and tossed it off his head. “How fucking dare yo-” He stepped on it and slipped, falling over the railing and was sent down to the bottom of the canyon, breaking his neck on impact. He was alive long enough to curse Stan to hell.


	2. Estella

Estella watched her brother and mom leave before she slipped up to her room. She was not meant to leave the house today since she was suspended. She didn’t care, she had a meeting to get to. It was with a wealthy man who was with her mother's estate. She put on a school uniform that had a bit of blood on it but it wasn’t noticeable. She braided her hair and headed out, holding a suitcase that had her poisons and knife in it. One thing in the world that estella hated more than her birth mother was men. She LOATHED men. Well she did like her friends back home, Pip and Pocket, and her brother but that was about it. Once at the man's doorstep, she smoothed down her skirt. Estella then knocked and was let in. She sait and waited for the man, taking the Arsenic vial out and putting it in her sock and took the knife out, putting it in the waistband of her skirt.   
“Ah, Baroness Havisham. How nice of you to make it.” The man took her hand and shook it. She pulled her hand back and wiped it.  
“Yes, I suppose that my presence is delightful. Now, let’s get talking about my mothers will.” Estella wanted to cut the idle chit chat and just get right into it.  
“Yes. yes. In time. Say, could you fetch us glasses of red wine?” The man smiled a bit.  
“Of course.” Estella was shown to the kitchen and was left alone. She poured the vial into the glass and then the wine. She of course poured some for herself. Estella went back to the man and sat the glass down, bending over a bit to have her skirt rise. She loved to tease men and make them fall for her before they died. Estella then sat and sipped her glass of wine. The man sipped his and started choking. She laughed and finished the glass.   
“Guess someone couldn’t hold their Arsenic.” She got up to leave before the man pulled out a gun and shot her in the back. It ripped out her chest, blood blooming in the spot. After that, the man croaked. Estella fled, hearing sirens in the distance. She was close to being caught. Her wound gushing blood as she ran right to a bridge. The cops surrounded her, pulling their weapons. She got on the railing of the bridge.  
“I will haunt this town, break every man, ruin anyone who dares step foot on this bridge. I will drag you to hell and eat your soul. Do not dare recover my body.” And with that, she stepped back off the bridge and landed on a rock. It tore through her frame, killing her quickly.


End file.
